Potbelly
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Haven, Psychic, Shugabush, Tribal, Composer, Gold |beds required = 1 |element1 = Plant |class = Natural |size = 1 x 1 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price coin = 250 |buying price gem = Shugabush: 250 |selling price coin = 187 |placement xp = 125 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Potbelly resembles a green carnivorous plant in a cracked terracotta pot. It has two mouths and a stem-like thick belly. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by swaying back and forth in its pot. Song Audio sample: The Potbelly's contribution to an island's song is a two-part harmony of nasal, staccato vocals that go "bup" or "bawmp". The smaller of the Potbelly's two heads frequently takes a solo line, riffing on the larger head's steady line. On Fire Haven, the smaller head says “shicka”, instead of saying “bup”. Breeding The Potbelly becomes available for purchase in the Market at Level 9. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Potbelly and another monster. On Shugabush Island, the Potbelly must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |T-Rox|7| |Congle|7| |Reedling|9| |Phangler|9| |Shugarock|9| |Eerie Remains|14||Wild Bagpipe|7||Bloofi Tree|12| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin monsters, as stated above, have fat, bloated stems resembling a belly, complete with belly button - and are kept in cracked flower pots - hence the name "pot belly". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. One of the possible nicknames for Potbelly, "Audrey", is a reference to the carnivorous plant Audrey II from the musical Little Shop of Horrors. Costumes Yay Potbelly Yay 2014.png|Yay 2014 Potbelly Yay 2015.png|Yay 2015 - 2019 In December 2014, the Potbelly dressed up in Santa hats, a ribbon, and a gold pot. For the 2015 season, the Potbelly's leaves turned red. This was repeated for all subsequent seasons. Notes *The Potbelly's song changes when a Shrubb is placed on Plant Island and if the Potbelly is not muted, one of its heads sings with the Shrubb at the beginning. Same also happens with Punkleton and the Dipsters. *Sometimes a Potbelly will jump up out of its pot, during which some small leaves and roots on its underside can be briefly seen. * The Potbelly sounded different in the pre-release advertisements. * One of the possible nicknames for Potbelly, "Audrey", is a reference to the carnivorous plant Audrey II from the musical Little Shop of Horrors. ** Another one of its names, "Duosion", is not only a combination of "duo" and "fusion", but also happens to be a name of a Pokémon. * Excluding Tribal Island, Gold Island, and Fire Oasis, Potbelly is available in the most Islands, as it goes to Plant Island, Water Island, Cold Island, Earth Island, Shugabush Island, Fire Haven, and Psychic Island. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Haven Category:Psychic Island Category:Natural Monsters